Is Love Worth It?
by Night-Rave
Summary: Dick has been with Helena while Raven has been with Logan. Can these two overcome their 'jealousy' tactics and reach each other? RobxRae
1. Chapter 1

**Is It Worth It?  
**A/N: Just so you guys know, I have a lot of ideas so most of my chapters will be really short! Oh, and this is for alena's comp. thing!

"Dick, why can't you understand that I don't love him!" Raven Roth couldn't stand that her best friend would actually believe that she was in love with Garfield Logan. The past few days have been hectic for the young woman as she wandered her focus to Dick Grayson, her new found best friend.

They had met in their freshman year of College and couldn't help but feel attracted to each other's qualities. It had been quite a time for both, as they explored and intrigued each other even more little by little. It was pretty clear that the two were meant to be.

But, in their sophomore year, Helena Huntress had applied and been accepted to the Ivy League school and therefore captured Dick's heart.

For a long time, Helena and Dick were romancing one another, leaving Raven in the dust as if she were never there. Dick, unbeknownst to Raven, was using Helena as a way to get her jealous.

Unluckily for him, Raven was jealous. Unluckily for him again, he started developing feelings for the Raven look alike.

That's right. If Dick was gong to date someone other than Raven, at least the girl would look like her. Both girls had really black hair and their eyes were pretty alluring once you were captured in their attention.

Now, in their junior year, Dick and Helena have still been going out, and just recently, Raven decided to get revenge as well. She interpreted that Dick and Helena would have already had a strong foundation for their relationship, so, she decided to seek love for herself.

And lo and behold, Garfield Logan, the previous boyfriend of Tara Markov, had already set his eyes on Raven. He was funny, good-looking, and had a personality. He was perfect for the 'jealousy' tactic.

A few weeks have gone by and Dick had been getting pretty angry that Raven was already moving on. A couple of times, the idea that Raven should move on seemed to pop in his head but he quickly dispensed it away.

He couldn't stand the fact that Raven was being courted by another guy – this wasn't going how he planned. The infamous plan Dick had set up was that he would ask Raven for courtship a few weeks after a relationship with Helena had transpired.

He never in his life expected this. Now, feeling guilty that he and Raven no longer can be together because of his whole 'jealousy' tactic, the two finally revealed their feelings for one another but realized that it was too late.

Raven is now desperate.

Dick is in denial.

"Don't be like that Raven. I know you've fallen for him!"

"You know what? You are one big jerk for actually redirecting this at me! How dare you do that when you were the one who started this whole fiasco! I know you've grown feelings for Helena!"

"It was only so that we could be together! I wanted to get you to like me back." Dick yelled back.

"Oh, so again, this is my fault how?" Raven cooed.

"Look, I'm not saying it's your fault. I'm just saying a little encouragement could go a long way! You barely noticed me in our first year of college. How was I supposed to know you felt the same way I did?"

"I don't know? Take a chance?" Raven smartly insisted.

"So what do we do now?"

"I—I can tell Gar to—AGHH!" Raven held on to her temples, holding and caressing it.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I can't. I mean, we have relationships now." Dick sadly said, leaning against the dorm wall.

This had all been occurring inside Raven's dorm room. Raven was actually on her way to see Dick but Dick went to her room on his own.

"We just give up?" Raven continued.

"I don't know what to do." Dick answered.

"Is our love worth it?"

"Will you be here, with me, for all of eternity?" Dick asked.

"Yes..."

"Yes, it is worth it then."

With that, the two star-crossed lovers share a kiss, hidden from the commitments they had already made to others.


	2. Chapter 2

The days went by rather slowly. Everything and everyone seemed to be mockingly sluggish. For Dick and Raven, the days were ten times fold. It had been three weeks since their hidden kiss from Helena and Garfield and both decided to continue their relationship in secret. Every night, the two birds would meet in the campus park, and stroll around the pathway encapsulated by trees and plants. Sometimes Dick would even bring a sole rose; once a red one and the other a violet.

Though uneasy and uncomfortable for both young adults, they still managed to believe that their love was worth it. However, they could only keep it to themselves for so long as Dick consolidated his secret to Vic, while Raven invested her clandestine actions to Miri. And so the secret continued to progress its bittersweet effects, consequences hanging on hold. Every time Dick met Helena or Raven flirted with Gar, no sign of remorse ever escaped the two. A 'Hidden Liaison' is what many would call this relationship.

Now, with spring rapidly coming, the two birds sit quietly on the campus bench, alone in the honorable glory of the stars.

"When should we tell them?" Raven asked with hesitation.

"It's up to you." Dick just continued to stare out into the night sky, savoring the rare moments he had with Raven.

Raven decided that she should finish the conversation even before it began. This topic wasn't a very interesting one for the couple, as guilt and shame flooded through their hearts. Unbeknownst to them, Helena and Gar weren't victims of their false misconceptions at all… some may even say that Helena and Gar would be the instigators, if Dick and Raven found out…

_Flashback_

_The sun greeted Helena Huntress two weeks after her enrollment. There she was, sitting quietly and humbly in a small café just outside of the school campus. She had already created a strong social status for herself and was even, at the time, dating the infamous Dick Grayson._

_The birds were chirping, the leaves were rustling… everything was perfect in every sense-- everything with the exception of Dick's lateness._

Ring

_Her cell phone rang and cried for answer._

"_Hello?" Helena's voice was as soft as the most expensive silk._

"_Hi, it's me." Dick's rough voice echoed through the receiver. A smile crept on Helena's face._

"Oh hi. Where are you?" 

_Dick sighed and responded: "Sorry Helena, but, me and Raven have this thing we're going to… it's no big deal, but I already promised her that I would go so… I can't go with you tonight."_

"Oh..."

"Sorry… I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Dick was most obviously uneasy with their conversations.

_  
"Sure." Helena was first to hang up as she slammed the top and bottom part of the cell phone together.  
_

_While Helena continued swearing underneath her breath, a frustrated blonde, hunter green-eyed guy opened the café doors and entered… his name was Gar Logan._

_Helena's eyes traveled to the blonde that entered and was quickly entranced by him. Gar, even through his anger, also saw Helena and was rather bedazzled by her dark beauty._

_Gar slowly and cautiously moved closer to Helena, smiling in the process.  
"Are you new here?"_

_Helena shied her face away and responded: "Yes, I am; my name's Helena."_

Gar took a seat in front of Helena and took the offered hand.  
"Garfield, nice to meet you." After shaking hands, Gar couldn't resist but flirt with her aside from the fact that he already had Tara Markov.

"_So, what are you doing here?" Gar started, folding his hands over his chest._

"_I was actually waiting for Dick. Do you know him by any chance?" Helena was curious to see just how popular Dick Grayson was._

"_Of course I know Richie-boy."_

Apparently he was very popular. 

"_Why, he ditched you didn't he?" he was really enjoying the fact that he had the upper hand on the newcomer of the school. Playing with her emotions was just the best thing in life._

"_He didn't ditch me…"_

"'Course he did."

"How would you know?" Helena was infuriated at the cockiness of this man. How could he possibly know her and Dick's relationship?

_Garfield soon felt remorseful and decided to stop his attacks on her relationship. "I'm sorry; I'm just having a bad day so far. At least we both feel the same way."_

Helena used this to her advantage.  
"Why, did a girl ditch you?"

"Sort of, yeah." Gar didn't know whether or not to open up to someone he just met a couple of minutes ago, but nonetheless, this conversation was quite intriguing. 

_  
Helena quickly glanced and re-glanced at her watch, only the second time, eyes-bulging out of her face was the reaction._

"_I have to go – it was nice meeting you --?" Helena couldn't grasp the name as she hurriedly gathered her personal belongings._

"_Gar and if you're in a hurry, I could give you a ride." Being in college really had its ups._

"_Oh, I couldn't … it's really far from here."_

"It doesn't matter; just tell me where it is." Gar reassured. 

"_Thanks." And with that, a foreshadowing romance between Helena Huntress and Garfield Logan has begun._


End file.
